A Strange Future
by DrummerSkater
Summary: This is a short story about a strange future... R&R Please...


Summary: The past goes to the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… So please don't sue me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome ran towards the shrine to get to the magical well. She was being chased by Souta. Kagome slid the door open, then closed it fast. Kagome jumped into the well as fast as she could, thinking that Souta wouldn't catch up. Souta got a hold of Kagome just in time to go to the past with her.

Kagome said, "Souta do you have to come here? Come on. What is that behind Inuyasha?".

Inuyasha had gotten to Kagome and Souta, he pulled both of them close as the black shadow had sucked them into it. They ended up in front of a school. They opened there eyes to find a kids leaving school, right in front of them.

"What happened to us? Inuyasha, wow you look hot dressed like that. What happened though?" Kagome the only one to say anything.

"Hey you. Are you the new kids?" Bianca came up and asked.

"Well we don't really know what where doing here. Can you help us? We don't know where we are" Souta took charge of answering.

"Well your at Halliwell Heights. Right now I don't want to be here so I pretend that I don't know where I am" Bianca laughed.

"Bianca Wylde get your brother away from me before I kill him" Screamed a boy from one of the picnic tables.

A boy came over and said, "I was not bothering him. I only do that to you. Remember got to save all of it for my big sister".

The boy looked like Inuyasha but he had short hair that was covered by a beanie. Bianca just looked at her brother and shook her head.

Bianca said, "Inuka, can we just stop. Young stop trying to fight already. Suki, Wisdom, can we get our stuff packed. Inuka go help. Sorry about them".

"Oh it's ok. Well we don't recognize anything around here" Inuyasha said.

"Well it is like the 21st century, I mean everything is the way it should be. Where are you from?" Bianca asked.

"It's what year? Wow, well I don't know how we got here" said Kagome.

"Hey dude, look at Tetsusaiga, aren't they so cute?" said a teen boy.

"Oh ya we are. Don't you get it, I'm hot, your not, so kiss this, before I kick that" said Bianca.

Everyone looked at the two teens fighting with there words. As the teen boy walked away everyone started to chant Tetsusaiga. Bianca laughed and everyone stopped and headed home.

"Well you guys got a place to stay? I got extra rooms. My 'rents wouldn't mind. There used to having people over. We just rebuilt the house. Got a lot of rooms now. So come on, climb into the cars over there" Bianca said.

Everyone fallowed Bianca to the one van and one car. They all ended up at Bianca's house. No one was home. Everyone settled into the living room. Bianca's parents came home not long after they got there.

"Bianca Anna Wylde, who are these people?" Said an older Kagome.

"Kagome? What did you call her?" Said the teen Inuyasha.

"What I didn't… OH MY GOD! Who are you?" Said teen Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha very surprised to see an older or younger one of themselves. No one more then Inuyasha. He was more surprised to see himself in normal time. The younger ones realized that Inuyasha went back for Kagome. No one knowing what happened, in till older Kagome remembered.

"Well you'll have to stay here for tonight. You'll leave tomorrow. That's when we went back. I remember it now, I was trying to forget. I couldn't though" said older Kagome.

"Oh good, I want to spend time with my younger self. Inuka Wyatt Wylde, why are you wearing that stupid beanie. Did you take it from your sister?" Said older Inuyasha.

"Hey lay off of the kid. That is his own style. So stop buggin' him" Teen Inuyasha said.

"Why the hell don't you just leave me alone? This is my house, my time, my kid. Just shut up, stay out of my way. When it's time for you to leave I just want to see you to say goodbye" Said older Inuyasha.

As older Inuyasha went upstairs, the teens sat in the living room not knowing what to do next. Older Kagome walked into the room.

"Inuka, Bianca, get off your buts and go get ready for dinner. Take these three upstairs and show them where they can rest then come down for dinner in an hour" Older Kagome said.

Inuka, Bianca, teen Kagome, teen Inuyasha, and young Souta went upstairs to wash up, talk, and rest. They all got downstairs right at the moment that older Kagome was going to call them.

"Wow, you guys must be hungry. Kagome, had Bianca been playing around with your look? Your cute in those clothes. Inuyasha, little baggy don't you think? Oh and you wonder why I fell for your father" Older Kagome said.

"Ewe, mom please. Don't tell us anymore" Both Inuka and Bianca said.

"Your right he dose look hot in those clothes" Said teen Kagome.

"Well I could never look as hot as you" Said teen Inuyasha.

"Ok, into the kitchen. Time for food" Said older Kagome.

Everyone went into the kitchen. Older Inuyasha came in and ate without saying a word. After dinner older Inuyasha went to his office in his house. Older Kagome started doing the dishes. Bianca, Inuka, Souta, teen Inuyasha, and teen Kagome all went into the garage. Young, Suki, and Wisdom came over for the bands practice. Souta, teen Inuyasha, and teen Kagome sat out of the way and started to listen to the bands new song.

Suki started to sing, "If there was just one thing you got from me, it would be all the love in the world. If only I could give you the world, but I can't so don't get mad".

"Ok first off, that sucked. I was off beat. Crap I guess I'll just have to fix the song later. Come on let's just play" Said Bianca.

The band just started to play and sing anything that came to mind. Older Kagome came in and sat to listen to the band having fun.

Older Inuyasha came in and said, "Shut that crap off. You don't even sound good at all. Why do you make me listen to this?". Older Inuyasha walked into the house.

Teen Inuyasha went after him and said, "There kids, there having fun. What is wrong with you? They can do anything that makes them happy. If you don't support them they will not let you into there lives. Why can't you just stop being stubborn. Do you want to lose your kids forever? After there 18 they could leave and not come back. Hey I have a temper but right now I can see your making a mistake. Take a stand, but not against. Try to stand next to them. I mean you could set a curfew for music, but be the father they need not the father they hate".

Teen Inuyasha just walked away from older Inuyasha. As older Inuyasha thought about what he would lose he walked back towards the garage. When he got there everyone stopped everything to look at him and listen to him.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. Your actually good. Hey I'm the one that put in the sound proofing so you could practice late. I even bought all of the new instruments when yours where getting to old to play. I love my kids, I even love kids that aren't mine. I just want you five to be happy. Sometimes I forget that what you do isn't always going to be what I like. I'm sorry kids. Thanks to my younger self I realized that I have to support you no matter what. No that dose not give you permission to get my daughter pregnant or even do the thing that would get her pregnant, ok Young. If I get out of hand you can just set me straight. But I think you three should be on your way home. It's getting late, time for me to have a little rest" Said older Inuyasha.

After his long speech, older Inuyasha took Young, Suki, and Wisdom home. When he got home he just crawled into bed with older Kagome. The next day would not only be the day that Souta, teen Inuyasha, and teen Kagome would leave, but it was Saturday.

As everyone woke up and met in the kitchen, older Kagome asked, "Where are teen Kagome, teen Inuyasha, and Souta? Aren't they up yet?".

"They weren't upstairs. Did they leave already?" Said Bianca.

"Yes, there gone. Our lives won't be the same either" Said older Inuyasha.

Now that everyone was in the time that they should be, everything would be ok. Finally no one would have to put up with two Inuyashas. Now that everyone was in there place, kind of knowing there future, everything would go back to normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca: Good it's over. Having two fathers wasn't fun. Even though just for one day. Ok time for me to leave. I hope that was a good story. Bye…


End file.
